hoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Concept Ideas
Prism There's a load of different objects, devices, places and information around the Prism. The Prism The Prism itself is really mysterious articaft found by Morris somewhere in Africa... Possessor of it is getting almost-god-like powers, with single thought he can travel acros time, space, dimensions, metaphysical realms and alternate timelines. It firstly used accidentally by Luke, that caused 10 Mystical Light Shards got out of it and also moved Morris forward in time, 26 days forward exactly. It's later broken by Morris himself, he grabs pieces of it and takes it back to RRU facility base. It's contained there until Luke and Maxine come there in S03E04- then Maxine dies, Luke takes wild Light Shards and Prism Shards back and inprisons Morris himself. Prism Realm/Light Domain Is mostly made of crystalic-prismatic matter and light. Human beings can't enter this domain as physics there are a bit different and there's no oxygen (as anyother gas). Light Shards Possessors can enter there but despiting fact they will be able to touch the matter and feel it, they will see only light and nothing else untill they will use some Hi-Tech Light Gogles that Luke had on DPV deck. To Prism Realm Luke also couldn't go with DPV, only way to enter this dimension is throught tunnel. Luke goes through various views of this place- the one consists of transparent crystals and light sources are seen, the one that is completely colorfull and seen right (as normal human world), the one that looks like from NaissanceE/SuperHot and this one is used by Luke in S03E08. Also as the gate to Earth is pretty abandoned as whole facility, Luke spends almost months searching for civilazation, as he finally finds one- those are some normal citizen from lower rank. They cannot understand he's language as well as he can't their. He manages to understand that they are communicate by glow of their bodies and they probably can do this in morse code, so he tries to communicate with them by this and that causes one of them is offended, scene looks pretty like this, that those beings are glowing and some subtitles are shown on down of the screen "*Luke verbally communicates* - What is this creature doing? - *Other says* - I have no idea - *Luke figures out that they are shining in morse code and tries to tell them something in english* - Help me, I'm searching for Base of Prism - *One of creatures get offended* - Oy! Yar calling my facets thick? DEFUQ YAR MEANING DUDE? - *Luke unintentionally says in their light language* - Aha. - *Other says* - Calm down, calm down, it's entity from lower reality level. Be respectfull. - *Luke uses he's best and his light shard shines telling them everything Luke wants to. - Comedic scene. Eventually Luke finds out, they are mass producing those Prism Bases as they are just repair parts for their world's toys. Luke grabs the one he needs and rages out- gets back to he's own realm. Meanwhile those two light creatures he met are confused. - Comedic scene. Through whole this dimmension can be heard many, many different sounds (most from Super Got and NaissanceE, but only Luke can hear them as only him in whole Prism Realm has hearing sense. Prism Energy and gun weapon charged with it Prism charged gun is an invention of Russian scientist that gave it with bag to Morris. He had to find Prism somewhere in Canada and bring it back to Russian research facility, meanwhile Scray get info about this and offered Morris more money. Morris found Prism and has shot Luke with this gun. First shot of it caused Luke begin to be Light Shard possesor, second time he killed with this gun Daniel, next time he destroyed Prism with it. After that using Prism Shards as power source he shot Martha and Chris with it, later he killed Maxine and after this Wild Light Shards, Prism Shards, Prism charged gun and bag has been taken by Malfacility in S03E04. Light Corridor Based on undeground tunnel from episode 2 of Sense8, where Riley was walkin through. Tunel is 20 meters long and has 5 colorful lights on each side. It hasn't got exact location on Earth as doors to it are placed in different places on the Earth and also the Moon (few of them are in places like Africa- place when Morris found them and Prism, Maple Creek- undeground cathedrals, somewhere in UK and Russia). On the middle of tunnel there is plate for Prism Base that was stolen milenia ago. The walls (at top curved into ceiling) and ground is made of totally white beton. On it's one end there's doors to cathedral and on another there's entrance to Prism world, world that Luke stucked in PILOT, before he became Cyanide. This tunnel is shown in "Luke's visions" in Pilot and S01E01 and S01E02, it's discovered by Ghost in S01E05 but it's dark because of all lights aren't active, all besides white one that belongs to Chris' Light Shard. Chris comes through door on another side and he accdently enters into other timeline. (It's like he comes through one tunel and there's another one on second side of the door (but this one is from another timeline). In S03E08 Luke finally robs Morris from Prism and escapes with DPV to Cathedral. He leaves DPV inside Cathedral and goes down to tunnel, then he locks the Door between Cathedral Undegrounds and Tunnel and Places Prism Shards and Base together on the center of tunnel. That causes Prism regenerates and tunnel starts being lit up again. Then Light Shards of deceased Shards' Holders (White, Black, Red, Pink, Orange) are transfered to Prism and then asigned to 5 Light Slots on the two walls of tunnel. In front of those 5 slots Prism begins to generate people, people that originally had those Light Shards. Unofrtunatelly Morris uses DPV and manages to enter Tunnel after final regeneration procedure Maxine notices DPV in tunnel and tells Luke that he made them work, he terrified says he didn't left them there and the same moment Morris gets out of them and runs towards the Prism as Luke does also. But Morris first catches it and again teleports telling "I'll just grab my belongings. See ya next time kiddo." Base of Prism It's metal square/romb plate that has four slots for Prism pieces at four corners and one on the middle for the fifth Prism fragment. Prism Shards and its outcomes As it's seen in S01E01 Raven has had to crash landed with his MTD which was caused by four Prism Shards on it's deck. That causes the Maple High at 13 IX 2019 becomes a reality-shattered horror hub. Full of goo-ish, glitch-ish, crystal-ish, energetic-ish objects and fractures all over the school area and inside of MTD. Raven manages to use some remaining power from MTD to hold school area frozen in time and space to prevent anything from getting out of school walls to Maple Creek. But unfortunately there's no much power to make force field working both sides so accidentally Luke, Maxine and Chris manages to get onto school area meanwhile this accident. Raven refers about these happening as everything's okay. It had used to happened before but fortunately it had gone well. However of this 13 IX 2019 (Friday the 13th Accident 2019) the first chronological spawn of reality fracturing beings happened in S01E08, when Prism is being shattered and causes of spawn the Light Eaters. That's the five Prism Shards respectively turned into cores of Crystal, Goo, Cyber-Glitch, Energy and Gas monsters, so called Light Eaters. All of them aren't seen by Luke, as he has got Black Light Shard. They all five are eventually captured and safe-locked in Malfacility, until meanwhile of some security procedures those Five Shards manages to connect and create one, big creature (S02E01). Also, Crystal, Goo, Energy, Smoke and Cyber-Glitch responds to three states of matter and two additional, which are: *Crystal - Solid, *Goo - Liquid, *Smoke - Gas, *Cyber-Glitch - Data, *Energy - Plasma. These beasts are later shown in special, as Morris servants as he possesses Prism and is in power to summon and control them. They manages to destroy almost three fourth of Maple Creek, then Cyan Raven using MTD charged with Malfacility's uninterruptible power supplies creates a big beam and power wave that destroy all those creatures and reverses damages done by them, but eventually Morris destroy half of the Malfacility anyway. Light Cores Light Cores are like little crystal shards that flows between forms of orb, regular tetrahedral pyramid, cube and regular icosahedron. They are also indestructible. Light Cores that got out of Prism at Friday Accident, their original possessors and abilities that come from them: *'Cyan Blue' - Lucas Faze - Telepathy, illusions, teleportation, changing form *'Clear White' - Christopher Oaks - Photokinesis, invulnerability, invisibility *'Deep Pink' - Maxine Winters - Telepathy, technopathy, cyberkinesis, transfering things from digital/cyber world to reality and vice versa *'Crimson Red' - Daniel Faze - Mostly physical things like strength, stamina, speed also distortion of reality *'Lime Green' - William Malford - Distortion of reality with thoughts *'Pitch Black' - Luke Faze - Premonition, shadow, photokinesis, telepathy *'Dazzling Yellow' - Vincent Malford - Omniscience *'Vicious Purple' - Thomas Scray - Telepathy, manipulating inanimated things and also having controll, mesmerism (after Scray has been defeated this Light Core went into corruption and it cleared his consciousness from it, making it clear Light Core ready for another possessor- that was Maya in SPECIAL) *'Innocent Orange' - Martha Friz - Distortion of reality with thoughs *'Ocean Turquoise' - Johnny Friz - Chronokinesis Wild Light Cores 'that got out of Prism after Morris broke it, all of them were in charge of Thomas Scray before he was defeated in S02E03, after that they went all over the Maple Creek and have either created other beasts or possessed other people or objects, they unlike normal Cores haven't store consciousnesses of person that had them in possession: *'Brown - Yaaawna - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Violet' - Maya Winters - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Pastel Pink' - Lily Faze - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Dark Grey' - Impostor - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Grey' - Smoker - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Bright Grey' - Mirror Witch - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Dark Yellow' - The Cultist from Caplest - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Dark Red, Dark Green and Dark Blue' - Elementards in Caplest - later taken by Morris from Malfacility *'Bright Yellow' - One that got into Metaphysical Engine and activated it - later taken by Morris from Malfracility They all were taken by Morris from Malfacility in episode S02E07. They were later taken back to Malfacility in S0304 and in S03E08 they went back to Prism after it had been fixed. Cores in pure forms are indestructible, and possessors of them are immortal, but they can be killed in their forms using Prism Energy based weapon (like Morris' ones). Artificial Light Cores created by Morris when he got in charge of Prism in SPECIAL, listed are in Hoods section. Powers coming from Light Shards just came from people desires and personalities: *Luke wanna be psychologist, *his brother's just cool, *Maxine's hacker and *Chris kind of stalker. *Billy's just spoiled, rich child, *while his father is genius and has really big knowledge. *Martha's innocent mother left by his cohabitant and *Johnny's a dreamer. *Scray... well Scray is just a scary freak that wants to have everything in control but he's under control as well Martha, Johnny and their Light Cores Martha is like mom from Babadook. And she has Light Shard allowing to manipulate space and as she has her own visions and psychic depression state she manages accidentaly to creat monster (Babadook) that haunts her everynight. Noone besides her can see monster as noone besides her can create/summon it. Johnny has Light Shard allowing to manipulate time that let's him be patient while he's walking to NY from Canada. Black Light Core story Black Light Shard is different than other ones. It's special Light Shard and also has kind of weakness unlike the others. Its possessors can't see Prism Shard Beasts, that caused Luke was not able to see them in S03E02 when Light Eaters appeared in Maple Creek. It's originally possessed by Luke Faze, after breaking Prism in S01E08. In S03E08 when Luke loses Light Shards that belong to Daniel, Chris and Maxine, he stays only with Blue and Black causing the birth of Cyan Raven. IUV Inter-dimensional Universal Vehicle Based on Doctor Who's TARDIS, but with working, so called, "Chameleon Circuit", that allows vehicle to mask as any door its user wants to. Hoods members So originally there's only three members of the team, since Missing Door (6 to 14 IX 2019): *'Luke Faze' - blue, *'Maxine Winters' - pink, *'Christopher Oak' - white. Later in episode The Ying-Yang Monsters after few revelations the team expands with two new members and they call themselves "Hoods". Since third episode, the team's members are: *Luke Faze - Cyanide - blue *Max Winters - Haquinn - pink *Chris Oak - Ghost - white *Dan Faze - Awesoman - red *Bill Malford - Billy-Z - green. After last episode of season 1, team decreases with one member after death of Daniel and team members are: *'Raven' - blue, red and black *'Haquinn' - pink *'Ghost' - white *'Billy-Z' - green After episode Lost Boy team decreases again and becomes duo of: *'Raven' - blue, red, black and white *'Hackster' - pink, yellow and green In special they become BrotherHoods and members are: *'Cyan Raven' - blue and black *'Haquinn' - pink *'Ghost' - white *'Awesoman' - red *'Billy-Z' - green and yellow *'Maya, the Witch' - purple *'Omnicon' - turquoise and orange *'WereFluff' - bright gray BrotherHoods had to fight in special with Anti-Hoods that was: *'Black Soul' - black *'White Soul' - white *'Iceandra' - blue *'Pyroville' - red *'Vines' - green *'R.E.X.' - yellow They eventaully joined Hoods and all of those members fused eventually into _RavenX to defeat ÜberMorris. It later turned out that Anti-Hoods were called Hoods Beta and there was two more of them in their group: *'Amber Widow' - orange (kind of Spider-Gwen girl) *'Purple Guy' - purple (kind of necromancy mystic mag) In alternate reality, where Supreme Hoods born, both of groups listed above became this team with split into Alphas and Betas respectively. In addition, Vincent gained his yellow Light Core again and went to action as Big Dad, also with time third team joined Deltas exactly, which were three girls with extraordinary powers gained through Light Domain radiation. Supreme Hoods Alpha: *Cyan Raven *Haquinn *Ghost *Awesoman *Billy-Z *Omnicon *Maya, the Witch *WereFluff Supreme Hoods Beta: *Black Soul *White Soul *Iceandra *Pyroville *Vines *R.E.X. *Amber Widow *Purple Guy Supreme Hoods Delta: *Rec-Dot (recording/video/photo-records based powers) - bright black n bright white *Dazzlin' Spark (photokinesis) - bright blue n bright yellow *Gubble Bum (agility, good aim, good weapons) - bright pink n bright cyan Twinity Those are two girls simillar to Hoods Delta that are their enemies. They are Katana - bright green n bright red and Chamaleon - bright purple n bright orange. Hoods' Ages Maya is born in 2000 and she's 19 year old in show. Chris and Annie is born in 2002 and he's 17 year old in show. Maxine, Lucas, Daniel, William and John are born in 2003 therefore they're 16 year old in show. Lily Faze is born in 2012 and she's 7 year old in show. Charlie's Angels Trio There's three girls, girl dressed into black and white costume, girl dressed into navy blue costume with white and yellow details and girl dressed into pink and cyan costume. Their names would be Tech-Cat, Dazzling Spark and Gubble Bum. Soviet Research Group Soviet Research Group (SRG) it's illegal, hidden from anyone research group with main base located in northern Russia. Alpha Team Beta Team is squad of agents of SRG that have been given Light Cores after Morris got in charge of Prism. They got special powers as they were holding artificial Light Cores. This squad remind a bit Diamond Authority from SU and consists of: *Hanz Morris - leader (white) *Marya Morris-Aranov - crystalic body etc, vice leader (bright blue) She's been killed accidentally by Luke. *Daria - River Song a like woman with inhuman strength and speed (bright yellow) She's been killed accidentally by Luke. *Alicia - Maleficent/black suited woman with some pink accents and powers of teleportation and telepathy and telekinesis (she can turn other Light Core holders on her side) (bright pink) She's been killed by Maxine (reference to Rose Quartz killin Pink Diamond). This team between 28 to 30 was prepairing Beta Team on their Chronolocked training. Beta Team Team so called "Anti-Hoods", they eventually changes mind and joins Hoods to defeat Beta Team and Morris. They are bunch of Russian and Asian kids. *Mark Morris-Aranov - leader black/shadow based creature transformation (black) *Wade Morris-Aranov - vice leader white/light based creature transformation (white) *? - Cryokinesis hooded girl (blue) *? - Pyrokinesis hooded girl (red) *Rex - Generator Rex a like dude with technological powers (yellow) *? - Terraria Dryada a like girl with biological powers (green) *? - (orange) *? - (purple) Malfacility Research group that's in Maple Creek and is researching information about mythical antics and shit, it's founder is grandpa and grandma of William Malford. The evil part of this facility is Scray, the right hand of Vincent. He's fired anyway after S01E08. Scray hired Morris (the hired kiler) to find a Prism, that's local legendary artifact giving extraordinary power.